Funny Faces
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: When Atemu believes himself to be alone, he starts making funny faces and impersonations in the mirror. That is until Yuugi sees him do it. Will Atemu be able to live down his act of embarassment? Find out and read!


Inspired by YaoiShoujo, as most of my fanfics are as of late. Bow to her, because she is almighty and oh-so-damned cute. Aishiteru, Heather!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yuugiou_. I don't think it can get any simpler than that, can it?

For Those of Ya Who STILL Don't Know: Atemu is Yami. Different name, same pharaoh.

Atemu was looking for something to help him out of the funk that was his immense boredom. It was Saturday afternoon, and Yuugi was over Jonouchi's house. Atemu was stuck alone in the Game Store, while it was closed pending Sugoroko's weekend trip to Kyoto. Pacing the hallways of the upper level, Atemu held his hand to his lips, drumming his fingers against his mouth. "Hmmm..." he pondered. "What to do... What can I do to keep me from going insane in this Ra foresaken place?" Stopping for a moment, he stood against the wall and looked into nothingness, pondering. Finally, a smirk broke out across his lips. "I know! I'll challenge Yuugi to a duel! It has been a long time since we have battled one another." That was when he remembered Yuugi's absence in the first place. Scowling, he muttered, "Damn him. Why must he go off and see Jonouchi when he has to be _here_?" Realizing his only attempt at being entertained had failed, Atemu puzzled over something else to pass the time. Yet everything had to do with Yuugi in one way or another. Finally, aggrivated, he set off for the livingroom to catch what was on TV.

Walking past the bathroom, a sudden glint caught the corner of his eye. A car had passed by the window outside, reflecting the sun's rays on it's windshield. In turn, that light had come into the Mutou residence and attacked Atemu by bouncing off the mirror in the restroom. Not knowing this simple action had occured, however, the ancient pharaoh swung open the door with a triumphant "Ah-HA!" to catch the hidden menace off guard.

But he found nothing but himself, looking back in the mirror.

"Vile thing." He scowled. "Trying to get the better of _me_, are you? I shall show you!" Going into the bathroom, he faced the mirror, staring down his reflection. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he stuck his tongue out, making an obnoxious "mehh...!" noise. Raising his hands to his eyes, he then proceeded to pull at the lower part of his eyelids, while his tongue still stuck out. He looked rather strange doing so, which made Atemu chuckle. Seeing he was finally entertained with something, he continued the art of face-making.

Sucking in his cheeks, he could make himself look like a fish, and that combined to the lowering of the lids, he looked like a mummy. Raising the tip of his nose and puffing out his cheeks, he looked like a pig. When he released his nose and stared at his reflection with his cheeks still blown out, he snorted before laughing aloud. Clutching his stomach, he managed to say between his chuckles: "I... I look like Yuugi when he's eating... Kawaii..." After his laughing fit ceased, Atemu moved from facial expressions to full out impersonations.

Raising up, he pulled his arms in closer to his body, squatted lower and puffed out his cheeks again. Speaking in a higher voice, he then said to the mirror, "I am Mutou Yuugi! Duel Monsters champion! Fear me! Argh!" Laughing, Atemu got his full of that characterization. After all, although it was funny to mimick his beloved aibou, he felt mildly guilty in doing so.

Standing as erectly as he could, Atemu made an attempt to pat down his harid and give the mirror the hardest glare he could. Snarling, he said, "I am Kaiba Seto. Ruler of all Japan and half the world. Mu-haha. I have enough money to pretend to be happy, but I can not even cry when I am sad. Although I do sleep with a teddy bear, and my brother is a creepy little thing with enough hair to look as if it could attack someone." Atemu was having too much fun mimicking and discrediting his ancient rival, that he did not notice the door downstairs had been unlocked, and someone had come in.

From the kitchen, Yuugi made his way inside. "Hello?" He called. "Atemu, are you still here?" He waited several seconds in front of the closed door, listening hard for a response from his yami. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Yuugi's little ears listened for any noise within the house. Perhaps his pharaoh had not heard him. Letting his backpack slide to the floor of the kitchen, Yuugi made his way deeper inside their home. He continued to listen for his pharaoh's voice. Finally, while walking up the carpeted stairs, he could hear Atemu from the bathroom. Noting that the door was open, Yuugi tip-toed over to it in an attempt to scare his koi. What he saw however, stopped him from doing such a thing. On the contrary, it made him hurry quietly to his room to grab his video camera. As he snuck back, having the camera already on, he was just in time to catch Atemu in a new impression: one of Hiroto-kun.

"Oh, I _so_ love boys, but I would dare not admit it. Oh, no. That would be too strange. Yet I hope no one sees me gazing longingly at Jonouchi. I have liked him for so long... why doesn't he like me back? I know Otogi has the hots for me. He's cute an' all, but I just want to be with Katsuya. He is so hot..." And then Atemu switched the most heinous yet hilarious one of them all; the only one he felt absolutely no remorse in making fun of.

"I knew it! All of us are _destined_ to be together! It is like fate! We are all meant to be friends! Friends forever! And I know no one will discredit me for saying this, because friends are just the coolest things on Earth! They help you when you are in a bad mood, and they always turn that frown upside down! Hee-hee! And now I have to go and talk to Yuugi, because he is the only one who will stay in my presence for more than five seconds. Everyone else must be threatened by my beauty." Switching back to his own self, he glared deathly at the mirror, as if he really was looking at Anzu. "Yeah. Threatening beauty my pharaoh-ass. And if that _thing_ ever goes near my hikari again, I will do something worse than sending her to the horrid depths of the Shadow Realm." At the mention of Atemu's rarely-seen soft-side, Yuugi could not help but giggle. He blushed and his heart pounded as he was reminded how much his pharaoh was willing to protect him from vile fiends such as Mazaki Anzu. Yet his noise, even as quiet as it was, caught Atemu's attention. Spinning around, Atemu looked in shock at his hidden koi. Flushing with embarrassment, the two simply stared at each other; each of their faces dyed a nice shade of crimson.

"Sorry, pharaoh." Yuugi spoke quietly. "I came home, and I saw you in here and you looked so cute... I wanted to watch." Atemu turned even darker at his comment, but suddenly it vanished when he saw the thing in Yuugi's right hand.

"What's that?"

Yuugi slid it (in what he hoped to be an inconspicuous nature) behind his back. "N-nothing." He lied. Yet Atemu knew that was not the case; if only because he knew his hikari could never lie perfectly to him. Stepping closer, he held out his hand.

"Show me, Yuugi. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Yuugi backed away, being extremely on-guard and cautious not to let Atemu see it. "Really, pharaoh-chan. It's nothing." Yet Atemu did not believe him. Reaching out, he attempted to grab it, but that was when Yuugi ran. Atemu caught a glimpse of what it was.

"You were _recording_ me!"

"I had to, Atemu! You were so damned cute!"

"That's no excuse, give it!"

"No!" Yuugi cried, laughing. At that, he sped down the stairs, Atemu fast at his heels.

"Give me!" Atemu warned.

"Never!" Yuugi laughed again. Holding the camera tightly to him, he continued to get chased around the house and the Kame Game Store. Finally, after several minutes of Atemu-Yuugi tag, the ancient pharaoh caught Yuugi by the legs and sent the little duelist onto the couch. "Oomf!" Yuugi sounded when he landed. Atemu pulled himself up, but made sure he cut off any option for Yuugi to escape. The small hikari had given up, though. Turning over, he gazed up at his pharaoh with his shining amethyst orbs, and Atemu found his heart begin to melt. Leaning down, he softly kissed Yuugi before giving in.

"Fine. You can keep the damn tape. But ONLY if you promise to keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Okay, Atemu." Yuugi smiled, leaning close and kissing his yami's cheek. Since Atemu was satisfied, he got up to leave the room. Before entering the kitchen, he heard Yuugi say, "But I think I will show this to Mai-chan. She might get a kick out of it." As Atemu turned on his hikari, Yuugi laughed and started running for the stairs. Leaving way to chase again, Atemu sped after him.

"Get back here, ya little shrimp!"

"Never!"

_Owari_

Please review if you read this fanfic! Naru-chan's Xmas fund is going dangerously low. She needs reviews to help inspire her to get more gifts. Your review may be the one to help her through this holiday bonanza! Please be kind to little Naru. She has done nothing to you. Unless you have AttmuxYuugi pairings. But then I have to ask: why did you read this?

REVIEW!


End file.
